Young Murderer
by Ryuku S. A .J
Summary: Kami penyebab atas hilangnya beratus nyawa perhari. Musuh kepolisian dan ancaman bagi pemerintah serta penduduk. Dididik menjadi seorang pembunuh sejak usia 15 tahun. OOC, AU, Oneshoot for Awan Hitam dan 2 orang lainnya.


_I'm free! I'm free, I'm free like a bird and… and… Aduuh… Ryu lupa lanjutannya *gubrak*. Nah, special fict untuk Hatake's Fam : Awan Hitam, MiaMauKakashi sama Cinara Hatake kalo gak salah sih buat mereka._

_Perhatiin warning dulu kalo mau baca yah! :D_

**WARNING !! (**_Warning penting untuk mengetahui apa saja yang tersaji dalam fict ini_**) : **_Oneshoot,__OOC, AU, Typo, M untuk segala sesuatu yang masuk dalam rate ini, Sudut pandang orang pertama diceritakan oleh pengarang, tidak ada OC, jeleknya fanfict ini bukan salah reader tapi salah author... percaya deh.  
_

**Summary : **_Sejak usia 15 tahun kami telah dididik untuk membunuh orang lain tanpa mengenal rasa kasihan. Tidak peduli walaupun targetnya adalah anak kecil ataupun kakek-nenek sekalipun. Kami hidup seperti biasa pada waktu tertentu dan menjadi lepas kendali saat memegang senjata. Terutama aku, masalaluku terlalu buruk untuk diingat._

**Disclaimer :**

_**Naruto **__© Masashi Kishimoto_

_**Young Murderer **__© Ryu S. A .J_

_A story about young murderer, a girl. And the girl is you..._

- - -

**Di suatu tempat, 6 Feb 2010.**

- - -

"Dua jam lebih 7 menit. Tumben kau selama ini. Ada apa? Targetmu itu orang payah, tak kusangka."

Aku menatap orang yang ada dihadapanku ini dengan pandangan menusuk seperti biasanya. Sementara orang itu hanya menyeringai jahat padaku, cih! Dasar. Aku hanya menghela nafas melihat chicken-boy yang semakin hari membuat nafsu mebmbunuhku semakin tinggi. Padahal bukan dia bosnya. Huh!

"Macet…" jawabku datar

"Hn? Terserah."

Kudengar langkah kakinya mulai mendekat ketempatku. Sesaat ku merasakan tangannya menyentuh bokongku dengan lembut. Langsung saja kuhadiahi dirinya dengan kata kasar.

"Jaga tanganmu Ayam!"

"Hahahahahaha!"

Tch! Tidak perlu kujelaskan lagi pada kalian. Aku dan empat orang lainnya adalah pembunuh bayaran disini tepatnya di Negara ini. Kami direkrut oleh orang misterius yang juga seorang pembunuh bayaran tapi sekarang dia telah pensiun dan melimpahkan semua kekejiannya terhadap kami. Sejak usia 15 tahun kami telah dididik untuk membunuh orang lain tanpa mengenal rasa kasihan. Tidak peduli walaupun targetnya adalah anak kecil ataupun kakek-nenek sekalipun. Kami hidup seperti biasa pada waktu tertentu dan menjadi lepas kendali saat memegang senjata. Terutama aku, masalaluku terlalu buruk untuk diingat. Mengapa? Karena aku membunuh orangtuaku sendiri saat itu. Aku hidup dengan kakakku setelah masa sulit itu tetapi sekarang aku tidak tahu dimana dia berada.

Setiap hari ada saja FBI atau polisi lain yang berusaha mencari keberadaan kami. Kami membunuh memang meninggalkan jejak, tapi mereka sangat bodoh karena tidak bisa menemukan kami. Bahkan kudengar dari sebuah media kalau mereka sampai mencari ke badan statistik kependudukan untuk melacak kami. Sayang sekali karena kami tidak memakai nama asli.

Aku beruntung karena hanya aku sajalah wanita disini. 13 tahun terkurung dalam penjara kekerasan dan tangan kotor bermandikan darah tetap membuatku merasa hidupku normal-normal saja. Jujur… aku menikmati semua ini.

- - -

**New York, 20 Feb 2010.**

**(Author PoV)**

- - -

Kamu membuka matamu secara perlahan. Terpaan sinar sang surya membuatmu kembali menarik selimut dan mengurung diri selama yang kamu bisa. Matamu yang tadi sedikit terbuka secara bertahap mulai menutup kembali. Beberapa saat kemudian kamu merasa ditimpa beban berat yang luar biasa, kamu meronta dan berteriak keras. Tapi beban itu malah tidak bergerak sama sekali.

Kamu murka dan menendang beban itu dari dalam selimut hingga terdengar rintihan dari sang beban.

"Sakura sayang, ayo bangun… Aduuuh…"

"Ngg! Masih ngantuk tau! Ingatlah apa yang terjadi semalam, kau pikir aku tidak lelah, eh?"

"Hahahaha! Kurasa aku harus melakukannya lagi."

Kamu terperanjat dan segera bangun sambil memegangi selimutmu. Mata hijaumu menatap pria perak itu dengan sebal.

"Jangan harap aku mau melakukan lagi." Balasmu ketus sementara si perak hanya tertawa geli melihat ekspresimu.

"Haha! Tapi kamu suka kan?"

Pria perak itu mulai merangkak keatas tempat tidurmu. Kamu mulai merinding, gelisah, dan berkeringat. Kamu sudah bisa menebak apa yang terjadi bila dia terus seperti itu. Dia semakin dekat dan dekat, hingga tak ada jarak lagi diantara kalian. Bibirnya pun telah menyentuh bibirmu dengan lembut. Tapi berubah menjadi kasar saat lidahnya mulai menerobos masuk. Perlahan tangan kekarnya mulai kembali merebahkanmu kemudian turun ke dadamu dan meremasnya dengan lembut dari luar selimut. Dia melepas ciumannya dan menatapmu bingung begitu juga denganmu.

"Kau masih belum pakai baju?" tanyanya heran.

"Aku kelelahan tau."

"Baguslah. Sayang, kau memudahkan pekerjaanku."

"Hei! Apa yang mau kau-ahh…" kamu mendesah kecil saat tangannya mulai bekerja pada salah satu buah dadamu, sedangkan tangan yang lain menarik selimutmu kemudian menjatuhkannya saat selesai. Bibirnya bergerak kelehermu dan mulai memberikan tanda dengan tujuan mengklaim kalau dialah pemilikmu.

"Ngh… Kaka…shii…"

Kakashi. Yah! Pria yang tengah bermain denganmu ini adalah Kakashi, tunanganmu. Kurang lebih 2 minggu lagi kalian akan segera menikah. Kakashi bekerja sebagai seorang anggota FBI yang menjadi nomor 1 disana. Tapi walaupun begitu dia tetap bisa membagi waktunya dengan baik juga laki-laki yang setia dan tidak pernah pergi ke tempat-tempat malam. Dia cinta kamu dan kamu cinta dia itulah intinya.

"Ahh! Kau tidak ng… ah… kerja?"

"Tidak. Aku mau bersama kau saja." Kamu berusaha menahan sensasi yang diberikan Kakashi, kamu membuka matamu dan melihat dia tengah dalam proses membuka celananya.

"Ng…ah…jangan lagi…ah…"

"Hmm…"

Sesaat kemudian kamu merasa sesuatu yang besar mendesak masuk ke kewanitaanmu. Kamu menjerit tertahan karena timbul rasa perih darisana. Setelah itu kamu mengautr nafasmu dengan perlahan, Kakashi juga belum bergerak dari posisinya. Dia memajukan kepalanya dan mengecup bibirmu pelan.

"Kenapa masih sempit?" pertanyaannya tadi membuatmu blushing tingkat tinggi. Langsung saja kamu menjitaknya selagi masih ada tenaga, dia hanya tersenyum lebar membuatmu semakin memerah.

"Siap ya…"

Baru saja akan memulai aksinya, suara pintu rumah kalian mengacaukan semuanya. Kakashi mengumpat dan mengutuki orang yang mengetuk pintu tersebut. Sementara kamu hanya cekikikan geli melihat tingkahnya. Dengan segera dia keluar dari tubuhmu dan meraih celana pendeknya kemudian keluar dari kamar. Kamu merangkak turun dari kasur dan menuju kamar mandi sambil berlari karena kamu tidak ingin kalau ada yang melihatmu tidak berbusana seperti ini.

- - -

Kamu keluar dari kamar mandi sambil bersenandung kecil. Kemudian menghampiri Kakashi didapur yang sedang sibuk dengan Koran dan sarapan pagi keduanya.

"Ada apa tadi?'

"Oh. Itu aku diminta untuk mengurusi kasus pembunuhan tanggal 6 yang lalu." Jawabnya, kamu terdiam. Saat Kakashi bertanya kenapa, kamu menjawab dengan gelengan.

"Lalu mau berangkat kapan?"

"Hmm? Sore sajalah. Aku ingin dirumah sekarang ini."

"Baiklah! Kita akan bersenang-senang hari ini!"

"Hahaha! Benarkah? Tidak kusangka kau ingin melanjutkannya." Wajahmu memerah mendengar perkataan Kakashi.

"Bukan! Maksudku, kita jalan-jalan ketaman hari ini. Sekalian mengajak Akamaru juga!" balasmu kesal, Kakashi semakin geli melihat wajahmu yang merah padam.

Saat pertengkaran kecil mulai terjadi diantara kalian, handphone-mu tiba-tiba berbunyi. Kamu melihat nama yang tertera dilayar dan mengangkatnya dengan ragu.

"Ha-halo?"

Kamu mulai bercakap dengan orang yang diseberang sana dengan serius. Emosimu yang meledak-ledak tadi seakan hilang seiring dengan perkataan orang yang tengah berbicara denganmu.

"Baiklah. Aku segera kesana."

Kamu menetup telepon dan menatap Kakashi dengan pandangan menyesal. Kamu menghampirinya yang tengah membaca koran. Dengan ragu kamu meraih pundaknya.

"Kakashi-aku pergi dulu…"

Setelah itu kamu berlari keluar tanpa membawa apapun kecuali handphone saja. Kamu berlari secepat mungkin, sesaat telingamu mendengar suara Kakashi yang berteriak memanggil namamu dari jauh. Airmatamu juga berlinang tanpa dikomando.

'Sorry…'

- - -

**Suatu tempat di Boston, 12.00**

(Your PoV)

- - -

"Cherry! Lama sekali. Aku menunggumu sejak tadi tau."

"Maaf. Aku sedang banyak pikiran." Jawabku.

Kini aku sedang berada di Camp. Entah siapa lagi yang akan kubunuh kali ini, hah… sudah tak sabar. Untung saja tidak ada siapapun disini selain Hidan dan ketua sendiri. Fiuh… asalkan tidak bertemu Chicken-boy itu hatiku pasti tenang.

"Tolong cepat. Siapa targetku selanjutnya?"

"Hohoho. Baiklah, akan kuberitahu siapa targetmu." Aku menatap serius ketua. Tangannya menarik secarik kertas kemudian meremasnya hingga tak karuan lalu ia lemparkan padaku. Aku menangkap kertas itu dan membukanya.

"Itulah targetmu."

"I-ini… Ha-hatake Kakashi?" tanyaku heran.

"Ya! Dia adalah satu-satunya FBI yang paling merepotkan selama kita bertugas. Dia hampir membongkar kasus Hidan 3 bulan lalu belum lagi kasus 2 minggu kemarin. Dia merepotkan. Cepat habisi dia dengan caramu yang seperti biasa."

Aku memperhatikan kertas itu. Membacanya dengan ditel dan teliti. Bahkan aku tidak dengar apa yang dikatakan ketua barusan.

"Che?"

"Ah-iya! Baik. Segera akan kulakukan."

Aku lekas pergi dari ruangan gelap itu menuju ruangan khusus tempat penyimpanan senjata. Aku masuk dan mengambil satu punisher kemudian kuselipkan didalam saku celana pendekku. Sebelum pergi aku menyempatkan diri untuk menyisir rambutku yang berantakan.

- - -

**New York-Kakashi's House, 15.00**

(Author PoV)

- - -

Kamu turun dari taksi dan masuk kedalam lingkup rumah kecil bercat putih terang dengan ornamen-ornamen pot bunga disetiap sudut. Kamu langsung masuk saja kedalam tanpa mengetuk pintunya terlebih dahulu.

"Kakashi? Aku pulang."

Tak lama kemudian Kakashi muncul dengan raut wajah yang khawatir dan langsung memelukmu. Kamu hanya tersenyum tanpa membalas pelukannya.

"Sakura kenapa pergi seperti itu tadi?"

"Maaf."

"Haah… Ya sudahlah. Jangan seperti itu lagi, aku mengkhawatirkanmu."

"Kakashi.."

"Ya?"

"Maaf."

"Kenapa?"

Kakashi melepas pelukannya dan menatapmu bingung. Kamu menunduk dan perlahan tangan kananmu mulai menarik sesuatu dari saku celanamu kemudian mengacungkan benda itu tepat diwajah Kakashi.

"Saku-ra? Apa yang ka-kau lakukan dengan senjata itu?!"

"I'm so sorry…" gumammu.

"Sakura jawab aku!"

"Aku bukan Sakura. Aku Cherry, pembunuh bayaran yang sekarang sedang kau tangani kasusnya."

"A-apa? Kau bercanda?"

"Aku tidak bercanda Kakashi. Selama ini aku tergabung dalam organisasi itu dan menbunuh orang hampir setiap harinya tanpa sepengetahuanmu."

"Aku tidak percaya."

"Kau ingat saat usiaku 15 tahun. Dimana saat itu kau datang untuk menangani kasus pembunuhan orangtuaku. Anggota FBI termuda bernama Kakashi Hatake, telah menolong pembunuhnya."

"Kenapa kau melakukan semua itu Sakura?!"

"Karena ini adalah jalan hidupku. Aku harus menempuhnya apapun yang akan terjadi nanti." Kakashi menunduk ketika mendengar perkataanmu.

"Berarti selama ini kau tidak serius mencintaiku…"

"…!"

"Jawab!"

"A-aku… aku tidak tau."

"Hentikan semua ini. Aku akan selalu ada disisimu! Berhentilah menjadi pembunuh. Hiduplah bersamaku."

Kamu menurunkan pistolmu lalu menunduk. Di otakmu terus berputar akan kenanganmu bersama Kakashi selama 13 tahun. Perasaanmu berkecamuk menjadi satu antara tidak tega, cinta dan instingmu sebagai pembunuh handal.

"I'm so sorry…"

'Doooorr!'

Satu peluru mengenai bahu Kakashi yang mulai mengeluarkan darah segar. Kamu seperti seorang pengguna narkoba saat melihat darah segar itu turun dari bahu Kakashi, seperti orang sakau. Hebatnya Kakashi tidak bergeming setelah itu, dia hanya menatapmu dengan tatapan hangatnya seperti biasa. Kamu pun sudah tidak bisa mengendalikan emosimu yang terus membaur dengan kenangan indah.

"Lakukan lagi, Sakura… tembaklah di jantung." Kamu terkejut dan tak percaya apa yang diucapkan Kakashi. Kamu melihat wajahnya yang sedang tersenyum manis. Tapi kamu tidak luluh akan itu, wajahmu berubah menjadi wajah kejam dengan sorot mata yang tajam. Tanpa ragu kamu kembali mengacungkan punishermu dengan mantap bukan ke dada tapi ke kepala.

'Dooor!'

Kakashi sukses menghindar. Kamu terkejut dan mulai memasang pertahanan saat Kakashi berlari kearahmu. Kamu berusaha menghindarinya dan kembali menarik pelatukmu, menembakinya tanpa ampun. Kakashi terus berhasil menghindar dengan baik, wajahmu menjadi gelisah dan was-was. Tidak seperti biasanya kamu begini.

"Ugh…"

Pelurumu yang kesekian kalinya menancap dengan sukses dikaki kiri Kakashi. Kamu kembali menembaknya dikaki kanan, membuat paria perak itu jatuh terduduk. Pikiranmu kosong, seakan yang kamu lakukan tadi tanpa adanya kendali otak.

"Sakura…"

'Door!'

"Sakuraaaaaaaa!!!!!"

- - -

**New York Hospital, 15.55**

- - -

Seorang gadis berambut pirang pucat berlari dengan tergesa-gesa menuju ICU. Sesampainya disana, dia segera mengguncang orang yang sedang duduk dan berbalut perban tanpa berdosa. Wajahnya pucat dan terlihat menderita.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?! Apa kau yang melakukannya?! Jawab aku!"

Ino Yamanaka. Gadis itu menghakimi seseorang sambil berlinang airmata. Pada akhirnya dia menyerah dan jatuh terduduk.

"Seharusnya kau hentikan dia…hiks-hiks…"

"Maafkan aku."

"Kenapa? Kenapa Kakashi? Kau tau kan dia itu mencintaimu..hiks…"

"Dia sengaja. Jadi selama kau pun tau?"

"Aku tau. Maaf, aku sudah pernah mencoba untuk menghentikannya, ta-tapi dia… dia menolak..hiks.."

"Entah apa yang harus kukatakan pada Sasori nanti."

Ino berdiri dan menyeka airmatanya. Dia menatap Kakashi serius.

"Tidak. Sasori tidak akan kesini. Dia bilang kalau dia sedang mencoba berbicara pada pemimpin mereka untuk mengheluarkan Sakura dari sana." Jelasnya.

"Maksudmu Sasori juga?"

"Iya. Mereka berdua satu pekerjaan. Awalnya Sasori melarang Sakura, tapi terlambat karena otaknya sudah teracuni hal-hal kotor. Tapi semenjak bertemu denganmu dia berubah."

Ino melangkah mendekati jendela yang berada di pintu ICU dan memandang Sakura yang tengah terbaring lemah didalamnya. Sementara Kakashi tidak bisa beranjak karena luka yang ia derita.

"Dia pernah bilang kalau suatu hari dia akan hidup bahagia denganmu tanpa harus menjadi seorang pembunuh. Matanya tidak pernah bisa berbohong, aku tau kalau dia selalu mengingatmu dalam semua tindakan yang ia lakukan."

"…"

"Dia sayang padamu. Dan dia telah membuktikannya dengan menukar nyawanya untuk menggantikanmu."

"Aku tau."

"Ah! Kakashi kau bisa berdiri?!"

"Ada apa?"

Dengan susah payah Kakashi beranjak bangun dari tempat duduk kemudian mengarahkan matanya kearah pandangan mata Ino tertuju. Betapa terkejutnya dia saat melihat Sakura yang telah sadar dan sedang kebingungan.

"Astaga!"

Tanpa memperdulikan luka yang ia punya langsung saja Kakashi menerobos pintu ICU dan berlari kesamping Sakura.

- - -

"Sa-sakura?"

"Ah… Kakashi… jangan menangis." Kamu berusaha tersenyum walaupun rasanya susah. Bagaimana tidak? Kamu baru saja hampir membunuh tunanganmu beberapa menit yang lalu!

"Aku mencintaimu." Kakashi meraih tanganmu dan menggenggamnya.

"Maaf."

"Jangan minta maaf terus!"

"Maaf. Hanya saja itu yang bisa kukatakan padamu."

"Kalau begitu, kenapa tidak bilang saja kalau kau mencintaiku, eh?" kamu tersenyum kecut melihat tingkah Kakashi yang masih seperti anak-anak di usianya yang sudah kepala 3.

"A-aku mencintaimu Kakashi…sangat…"

"Setelah ini aku akan menguncimu dikamar. Aku tidak mau kau keluar dan kembali dengan membawa pistol seperti tadi. Aku akan selalu ada disisimu Sakura, percayalah. Tapi aku tidak akan keberatan bila ditembaki seperti tadi kalau aku meninggalkanmu." Kamu tertawa kecil mendengar ucapan Kakashi yang terlalu menggombalimu.

"Terima kasih."

Kakashi mengelus-elus rambut pinkmu dengan penuh kasih sayang. Sesaat hal yang jahil terlintas dipikiranmu. Kamu menarik kaos Kakashi hingga ia terjatuh dan hampir menindihmu kalau saja tangannya tidak menahan.

"Jangan pernah mempertaruhkan nyawamu untukku." Ucapnya lembut. Kamu tersenyum dan menarik kepalanya. Tidak butuh waktu yang lama untuk mendekatkan bibirnya pada bibirmu.

'Tuhan… terima kasih telah mengirimkannya untukku…'

- - -

- - -

**DiEn**

- - -

- - -

Jiah… tadinya mau bikin slik SasuSaku tapi gak kesampean. Lemonnya juga gak hot tapi mejeng di rate M, parah banged saia!

Yasud, langsung kirimkan kritik, flame, coklat, bunga, dsb *?* pada kota review. Kalo jelek bilang ya! :D

S. A .J


End file.
